


Accidental Roommates

by Kiiyarayne



Series: Kii's Edling Week drabbles [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Edling Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyarayne/pseuds/Kiiyarayne
Summary: For Edling Week 2018After a car accident, Ed finds himself in the hospital with a total stranger. It's not until his roommate is leaving that he gets to see the guy, though, and realizes just how cute Ling really is.





	Accidental Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hey I know I haven't posted anything for a while, so have something for Edling Week maybe?

When Ed woke up, it was dark and he _hurt_ so badly… Everything was blurry, he couldn't quite make out where he was or what was going on. "Winry? Al? Granny? Where the fuck am I?" He tried to push himself up, but there was something _wrong_ … His right arm wasn't moving. Could he even feel it? Fuck, no, it hurt too bad, he…

 

He nearly screamed when he looked over and saw his arm _missing_. What the fuck had happened?

 

"Hey, hey, some of us are trying to sleep, you know." An unfamiliar voice from off to Ed's left, words slurred. "Although I guess since I'm not really sleeping well, you might as _well_ press the nurse's call button."

 

Nurse… Okay. Okay, so Ed was in the hospital, clearly having lost at least his arm, but how? He closed his eyes, trying to remember, trying to _think_. But the last thing he could remember was the car spinning out of control on the highway, and—oh.

 

Ed looked around in the dark, fumbling with his left hand to try and find the call button. When he did, it seemed like forever before the nurse came in and turned on a dim light. "Is everything okay, Mr. Elric?"

 

"My family, the people who were in the car with me—" Ed couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Fuck, but if the others had been killed because of his mistakes…

 

"Oh! Your brother had a concussion, and the two ladies in the vehicle with you just have some bruises. They came in to see you earlier, but you weren't awake then. Should I call them to let them know you're awake now? They won't be able to visit again until morning, but I'm sure they'd appreciate knowing you're doing alright."

 

They were okay… they were visiting him… Ed shook his head, trying to wipe the wetness in his eyes away with his left hand. Ow. Fuck, bending his arm hurt, though. Stupid IVs. "No… No, that's fine, it must be late, they should get their rest."

 

"Alright… As for you, Mr. Yao. Sit up. Time to check your glucose levels."

 

The voice to Ed's left groaned. "I haven't eaten in almost _two days_ , can't I have food yet?" The nurse walked over behind the curtain separating Ed from his roommate, and he tried not to listen in, he really did, but he was more than a little curious about the person he'd probably be awake with for the next few hours.

 

"Mr. Yao, your fast ends at two o'clock in the afternoon. Once we take your final glucose test, you can have something to eat, I promise."

 

There was incoherent grumbling in a language Ed didn't understand, and after a couple of silent moments, the nurse left, carrying a small vial of blood. He waited, trying to decide if his roommate would be okay with talking, when the silence was broken by the other person.

 

"So, I heard from your family that you lost an arm and part of your leg. You'll probably be going through a lot of physical therapy, does it scare you?"

 

Part of his leg… What? Ed hadn't even thought about that, but now that he was focusing on it, yeah, he could only feel a throbbing pain in his left thigh. Nothing else. He was probably taking all this a lot more calmly than his roommate expected him to. "Sorta… my friend, Winry, and her grandma, they're both automail mechanics. I grew up seeing people coming to them for the attachment surgery and going through physical therapy, so I know what it involves. I'll probably ask them to give me a new arm and leg, once I heal up from—from the amputation…" Okay, why was his voice cracking only just _now_? Stupid.

 

"Mmm, Ed, right? I'm Ling Yao. It's nice to meet you."

 

Ah, so Ed finally had a proper name to put to the voice he was hearing. "Hey, Ling. Nice to meet you too. What happened to get you stuck in a room with me?"

 

There was more grumbling and muttered cursing (or so he assumed) in that other language before Ling addressed Ed's question. "Chronic low blood sugar. It got bad enough that I had a seizure, so I was brought into the hospital. They're having me do some kind of fasting test, but they think the cause might be something to do with my pancreas? I think? I don't know, I just want _food_."

 

Ed had to laugh a little at that, even though he felt kind of bad about it. "Just a little while longer."

 

The two of them talked, for lack of Ed having anything better to do and Ling being unable to sleep because of apparent chronic insomnia, as well. When sunlight started filtering through the hospital room window, Ed knew he'd have to wind up taunting Ling because of _breakfast_. Ling might not be able to eat just yet, but Ed had to. Somehow. Even with the painkillers being pumped into him making him nauseous.

 

Maybe he'd stick to a liquid diet for right now. His stomach would be able to handle it better and it would feel less insulting to Ling.

 

It was around eight o'clock when Ed saw visitors arrive. Amazingly, not his own—there was a girl about his own age and a much older man that came in, barely acknowledging him on their way to go see Ling. "Lan Fan! Fu! Did you bring me any food?"

 

"Ling you idiot, the nurse said not until two o'clock!" Ed couldn't stop himself from commenting. He kinda didn't want Ling to have to stay here any longer than necessary, and throwing off his fast was a surefire way to do that.

 

He heard Ling's voice talking, but it was in that other language. Chinese, maybe? That was the best guess he had, anyway. Whatever, at least Ling had a way to keep up his own privacy in a place like this.

 

When Al, Winry, and Pinako came in to see him, though, all thoughts of his mysterious roommate disappeared in seeing the way they lit up in surprise. "Ed! You're awake!" Winry rushed right to his side, pulling his remaining hand into her own and squeezing tight. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Nauseous. These painkillers work great at keeping the worst of the pain away, but they're seriously making me wanna hurl. How are you guys? When I woke up last night the nurse said you were all okay? What… happened?"

 

The three of them looked at each other, then took turns explaining how the car crash had gone down. Before they could get too graphic, Ed held up his hand and quieted them down. "Okay, okay, I get the point. Still feeling like I'm gonna hurl, don't need to make it any worse, okay?"

 

Ed looked up when a doctor came in, but apparently she went over to Ling's side of the room instead. "Hey, Doc! Is my fast over yet? I was promised food today!"

 

"Sorry Mr. Yao, but…" the rest of the doctor's words were too hard to hear over Winry and Al talking to him, so Ed didn't try to keep listening too hard. It wasn't really his business anyway, was it? He was just being nosy.

 

However, all four of them looked up when a rolling hospital bed was brought into the room and taken to Ling's side. "Hey, Ling? What's going on?"

 

The stern-looking young woman from earlier opened up the curtain, and Ed could finally— _finally_ —get a look at the guy he'd been sharing a room with. They were about the same age, it looked like, and Ed had to keep himself from staring too much, because _holy shit he was cute_ , he shouldn't be thinking about that with Ling getting into the rolling bed and carted away for god only knew what.

 

Ling didn't look very happy in that moment between when his friend(?) opened the curtain and when he plastered on a smile, so Ed wasn't sure quite what to think. How serious was his roommate's blood sugar issue? "The doc said there's a tumor on my pancreas. They found it during my tests yesterday, and they want to get it removed as soon as possible. It's probably not cancerous! Don't worry! But it's what's been messing up my blood sugar so badly, apparently."

 

"Ah, shit… good luck, Ling! You'll feel better with it gone at least, right?"

 

Ling's dumb, cute face scrunched up in a scowl, and he whined loudly. "I'll be on a liquid diet for the next week, Ed! I just want to eat _real_ food!"

 

Ed found himself laughing, shaking his head. "Nerd. Good luck with your surgery."

 

The nurses were about to take Ling out when he called out something in maybe-Chinese. The stern girl looked up, then broke into a small smile and laughed, pulling out a cell phone from her pocket. "Ed, was it? Ling wants to keep in touch with you in case you move to separate rooms after his surgery." She handed the phone over to Ed, confused for a moment. "… It's _Ling's_ phone, not mine. He asked for your number."

 

Oh. Well then. Ed wasn't going to just throw away an opportunity to give his number to a cute guy…

 

Winry nudged his arm with her elbow, grinning slyly. "You gonna ask him out after you're both out of the hospital, Ed?"

 

Ed laughed, trying to navigate Ling's phone one-handed. "Maybe. But only if you ask your crush on a date, first."

 

The grin that took over Winry's face took Ed by complete surprise. Al coughed, trying to hide a smile. "She already did, Brother. Guess you've got to ask your roommate on a date now, too."

 

"Oh. Shit." Ed looked down at Ling's phone, then finished typing in his own number into his roommate's contacts. Stupid dumb cute boys telling their friends to get his number for them. _Not fair._

 

When Ling came back from surgery and woke up, Ed was going to order a delicious-smelling meal, _just_ to taunt him. He deserved it.


End file.
